


My Lady

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: My Lady [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM Escorts of a kind BDSM dating service of a kind BDSM club of a kind..., Blow Jobs, Collars, Contracts, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Escort Service, F/M, Gags, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Resistance Play, Smut, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, match making, sub!Hongbin, sub!VIXX, switch!Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Auntie thought you needed a new pet, so she directed you to The Museum to find one.





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 13, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Whoa boy is this long. This was born from a fantasy that I’d had right after the VooDoo Doll trailers came out, but it’s extremely different from the original fantasy and has taken a life of its own. i did a lot of research and am actually rather nervous about how this piece will be received. Is there even really much of an audience for this kind of fic? Honestly, this also almost had a lot more kink to it, but I held back because I was uncomfortable writing it even though I was thinking it. The characterizations in this are a point for me. N feels ok, but Hongibn is largely a melding of his Voodoo Doll persona and his normal one. A central theme of this piece is “what does it mean to be a good ___”, especially since all the characters have major personality traits that most people within the BSDM community would frown upon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

The man across the table from you shifted the papers in your file around. He glanced over them and sighed, bringing his pen up to tap on his forehead. His brows knit in thought, lips slightly pursed. With out looking up from the papers, he addressed you:

“You’re a beginner?” You nodded, realizing a bit late that he wasn’t looking at you and couldn’t see the motion. You cleared your throat.

“Yes.”

“Normally we wouldn’t let someone like you past the front doors, but you have a very generous patron,” he said, glancing up at you. You squeezed your hands tighter in your lap, back straightening under his commanding gaze. He returned his attention to the papers. After a few more moments he put them down and opened a drawer in his desk.

“He might be a little dangerous for someone like you, but based on the questionnaires, he’s the best match for you,” he said, pulling a key from the drawer.  He sighed, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose. “I just hope your patron won’t get upset. You’ll be taking her favorite away.”

“H-her favorite?” you stuttered, eyes wide.

“Well, she did tell me to match you up with the best one possible, no matter the cost or circumstances surrounding them,” he smiled, pushing back his chair and standing up. He closed your file before walking around the table. “I’ll remind her of this if she complains.” Coming to your side, he offered you his hand with a wide smile. “Shall we go, My Lady?”

“Y-yes,” you said, taking his hand. He helped you to your feet then offered you his arm. A bit uncomfortable, you took it and allowed him to lead you out of the office.

This man that went solely by the name of “N” was truly something else. He was tall and domineering, but had an air of gentleness and kindness that confused you. His grey double-breasted suit cried powerful and cutthroat, but his smile and speech implied that he was actually a caring and gentle person. But above all, N was an impeccable gentleman. He was the master of a house that treated his guests with the upmost respect and hospitality, a curator that kept his artwork in pristine condition. You supposed his dichotomies shouldn’t have bugged you that much, though, considering many people also had similar impressions of you.

N escorted you to a staircase that connected the three floors of the Museum. Swift on his feet, he gently guided you down the steps and into a dimly lit hallway. The entire manor was extravagantly decorated with red velvets and gold trimming—but this floor, more than any other, seemed to be falling apart. It was a design choice that was purposely done throughout the entire building to give it a spooky feel, but it had been taken much farther on this floor. The most chilling aspect was the lack of the warm mahogany doors of the upper levels. Each room was instead closed off by an iron door with a small peep window.

“This is where we keep the dogs,” N explained.

“The dogs?” you asked, looking up at him.

“Dogs sleep in the basement, else they’ll dirty the house. Only the well trained ones get to visit the upper levels.” About half way down the hall, he stopped. He released your arm and opened the courtesy slide that covered the peep window. Crouching down slightly, he peered in. “Good,” he smiled, moving out of the way and motioning for you to come and look in.

You stepped forward, rising up on your toes slightly to look through the window. Your breath hitched at the sight in front of you. A single, gorgeous man sat at a chair in the middle of the room next to a small tea table. His hair was jet-black and cut asymmetrically to cover one eye. He was dressed in a pressed button down black shirt and slacks. Though he cradled a book in his lap, his eyes looked more like he was caught in a daydream.

“This is Hongbin,” N said.

“Hong… bin…” you repeated, testing the syllables out in your mouth.

“He’s been with us for about four years now, but only made his debut about a year and a half ago. He’s been fairly popular for his looks from the beginning, but he’s a bit… hard to handle. Suffice to say, he needs a bit more training. As such, it hasn’t been until recently that he’s gained a lot of attention,” N explained. You hummed in understanding.

“He’s Auntie’s favorite?” you asked, still in awe at the sight of Hongbin.

“Yes. Mistress Garden likes the young and pretty ones. She likes to collect them like flowers. Perhaps she spoils them like expensive flowers as well,” N said, a bit of irritation leaking into his voice.

“But they are expensive flowers,” you said, pulling away from the window. “And I don’t think Auntie would use the name Garden if she didn’t have a collection of flowers…” N smiled.

“Expensive indeed. Perhaps I’m just jealous of the ones she chooses,” N laughed. “But enough about Mistress Garden. Do you like what you’ve seen of Hongbin so far?” You turned back to the door and peeped through once again.

“I do… He’s very attractive.”

“I’m very confident that you two will be a good match,” N said, producing the key he had grabbed earlier. “If you don’t mind,” he said, bowing slightly as he motioned for you to step back from the door. You did as told, taking a single large step back. N unlocked the door and held it open for you, motioning for you to enter first. You nodded and stepped forward.

The click of your heels on the hard stone tiled floor drew Hongbin out of his trance. The moment his eye met yours, a shiver ran down your spine. You hadn’t noticed it from the other side of the door, but he wore X-shaped contacts. Drawing back his lips and baring his teeth ever so slightly, Hongbin emitted a low growl. He tilted his head to the side as he looked over your body but didn’t rise to greet you.

“ _Sht_!” N hushed from behind you. Hongbin immediately quieted. You turned to look back at N, curious about his expression. With an upward flick of the wrist, he commanded, “Rise.” You turned back to Hongbin, watching as he reluctantly stood. “As you can see, his manners are a little… lacking. I must apologize for that.”

“No, it’s ok. It’s not like I really deserve much respect,” you said, biting your lips. You were suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

“Everyone deserves respect,” N said, voice tight. “ _Down_ ,” he barked. Hongbin sunk to his knees and kowtowed. “It’s safe to approach him,” N directed you, placing his hand on your shoulder. You swallowed nervously. With a deep breath, you stepped forward. In three strides you were at his hands.

You kneeled down and cautiously brought a hand to his hair. It was soft to the touch and well cared for. However, he shirked back from the touch. You retracted your hand, nervous again. N cleared his throat from behind you. You snapped your head in his direction, only for him to raise his eyes brows at you. Returning your attention to the man in front of you, you took a deep and breathed it out slowly through your nose. You reached out again, this time to make him look up at you. When his eye met yours, it was filled with confusion and apprehension.

“Does the contact scare you?” N asked, his footsteps resounding on the stone as he approached you.

“No, it doesn’t,” you replied, reaching forward and brushing his hair out of his face. Your eyes widened slightly at the sight of his other eye. Bad scaring surrounded it, marring his features terribly. The eye itself was a dead and unseeing ball of white. Hongbin tried to move back but you took a firmer grip on his chin. “What happened to him?”

“A mishap. He was being too reckless and the Master that was with him at the time didn’t respect boundaries. He was summarily banned,” N explained. The realization of how serious this all was suddenly hit you and your anxiety about going through with everything returned full force. “Hongbin learned a valuable lesson from the experience, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Hongbin mumbled, his voice surprisingly soothing.

“My Lady, shall we go over the contract?” N asked you, offering his hand to help you up.

“Right now?” you looked up at him with wide eyes as you took his hand. He helped you stand and led you to the chair that Hongbin had been seated in earlier.

“Would you rather wait until after the first training session?” N asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I would appreciate knowing just what I’m dealing with,” you said, clenching your fists nervously.

“Then I will serve as a guide for today’s training.” N turned on his heel and walked over to a cabinet on the far side of the room. “He has already received the Museum’s training and recognizes several standard commands and gestures.” N opened the cabinet. He examined the contents as he continued to speak. “Despite his training, no matter who has come to play with him, he doesn’t follow orders absolutely. This is something to keep in mind about him as you train him to follow new commands. But today I will mostly be focusing on the Museum’s commands.”

N selected a crop and turned around. He looked at analytically for a moment before snapping it through the air. Taking long strides towards Hongbin, he barked, “Rise.” Hongbin rose to his feet. N brought the end of the crop under Hongbin’s chin. A low growl rolled through the air as Hongbin shifted back slightly. His muscles tensed and he seemed to take a defensive stance. N pressed crop into Hongbin’s chin and drug him back towards him.

“My Lady,” N addressed you without looking away from Hongbin, his voice tight and authoritative. “How would you like your dog dressed for this training session?” your breath caught in your throat at the question. You stared at Hongbin. He looked damn fine in the clothing he was wearing but you knew that it would probably get in the way of the training. Sliding your eyes down his body and taking in his features, you decided.

“Stripped down to his underwear… and… gagged,” you directed. N hummed in approval, eyes lighting up.

“You heard her. _Strip_ ,” N ordered. Hongbin didn’t move, causing N’s expression to drop. He pulled the crop away and struck Hongbin lightly on the neck with it. The sound was not loud, nor did it leave a mark, but it was enough to make Hongbin’s eye twitch. “ _Strip_.”

Hongbin’s hands slowly rose to the buttons on his shirt. N returned the end of the crop to Hongbin’s chin, keeping it up and parallel to the floor as his fingers worked the first button out of its hole. Hongbin slowly slid his fingers down the hem of his shirt until they reached the next button. He caressed each button as if he was playing with a nipple before working it out of the hole. His face remained stony, slightly agitated as he performed the task. When he undid the last button, he quickly slid his hands back up the hem and shrugged it off his shoulders.

Your eyes roved over Hongbin’s newly exposed chest. He was more muscular than you had initially thought, and also much more skinny. His waist came in much tinnier than his shirt gave the illusion of, simultaneously revealing his extremely narrow hips. The dress pants looked oddly big on him despite actually being fairly well fitted. It was like staring at a boy who was not yet filled out enough for his suit. But then again, he was still a boy in many regards—only 20 years old, not much younger than you, but you were both probably still adjusting to adult life.

The shirt fell to the ground. N maintained eye contact with Hongbin as he slid the crop down Hongbin’s chest to his belt buckle. Your eyes followed the crop, enjoying the way it flowed over Hongbin’s rippling abs. N tapped the belt a few times before lifting the crop away and rotating his wrist. He brought the end to Hongbin’s crotch and gave it a few taps. Hongbin’s eyes narrowed the slightest bit, the low growl returning.

“You like that don’t you? Do you want me to hit you harder?” Hongbin opened his mouth to snarl, but N flicked his wrist and struck Hongbin on the crotch. Whatever sound he was about to make faded into a light whimper. “You want it right? Then _strip._ ”

Hongbin’s hands flew to his belt, struggling to get it undone as fast as possible. Yet despite his frantic hand motions, his face remained almost unmoving. The buckle clinked undone and his hands were on the double buttons underneath. N removed the crop and took a step back, gaze dropping to Hongbin’s crotch to watch as he unzipped his pants. Your eyes fell as well, the sight sweet as candy. There was just something so hot about a man messing with his fly, and the fact that Hongbin was now stripping in order to feel the crop excited you. Within seconds the pants were on the floor, revealing his high socks. He stepped out of the pants, bringing his hands behind his back.

“S-shoes too,” you quickly blurted before N could give him his reward. “And socks.” N grinned, eyes narrowing into crescents.

“ _Strip_ them off too,” N commanded. Hongbin shifted, trying to toe off the shoes and almost falling over as he lost his balance. They were laced too tightly to be removed that way. He met N’s eyes as if asking for permission, but N nodded towards you. It was at that instant that you realized that even though N was the one with the crop, standing in front of Hongbin and dominating him, he was not the one in control of the situation—you were. Hongbin’s eye met yours. The indignation and resistance had dissolved away and was replaced with a puppy dog eye begging you for permission to bend down.

Fear coiled in your stomach. You weren’t just watching the training session, but were guiding it—helping N help you to train Hongbin, helping N help you both ease into this new relationship. You stood, clenching your fists at your side and taking a deep breath. Panic filled Hongbin’s eye, and N turned his head to look at you.

“How much does he know about me?” you asked.  N glanced at Hongbin then back to you.

“He was given your profile when he was put on the list of possible matches for you. He’s had time to prepare for you, but we didn’t tell him you were coming today,” N said seriously. “Why? Are you unhappy with him?”

The moment the words left N’s mouth, Hongbin went slack jawed, though his mouth remained closed. His large eye widened and darted between you and N. His chest and arm muscles tensed, and he began to clench and unclench his hands nervously as his breathing sped up slightly. Your heart sunk at the reaction. You hadn’t meant to scare him like that.

“No… Not at all, I—“ you trailed off as your eyes wandered to the crop in N’s hand. “I’m just the only one going into this blind, aren’t I?” Horrid realization flashed across N’s face at your words. Hongbin growled, lunging at N. His hands aimed for N’s neck. N attempted to resist and defend himself, but Hongbin managed to get him in a bad position, his physical strength much greater than N’s. Enraged at the reaction, you stamped your foot and yelled:

“ _Down_ , you little _bitch_!” Hongbin froze but didn’t release N. “I said _down_!” Hongbin released N instantly with the second command, slowly backing up and a whimper escaping the back of his throat. “You’re a bad boy. Where the _hell_ are your manners?” Power and exhilaration was coursing through your body with the anger you felt towards their behavior. You didn’t know where it had suddenly come from. You didn’t think you still had it in you to shout commands so sternly. But it was back, not even second nature but first, and it felt so _good_ even though you were genuinely disappointed.

Hongbin fell to his knees and kowtowed before you. Nervously, he glanced up at you, giving you the puppy eye again. You wrinkled your nose at him then looked at N.

“Get a muzzle and cuffs, he needs to be taught a lesson,” you barked at N. His eyes widened and darted around for a moment in confusion and panic, hands still gripping his neck as he tried to recover from Hongbin’s attack. “ _Now_.” He quickly composed himself and bowed low.

“Yes, My Lady,” he mumbled before scurrying over to the cabinet of toys. He shifted through them before turning back to you. “Metal or leather?”

“Leather,” you said, returning your attention to Hongbin. He had crawled to your feet and looked as if he was ready to kiss your heels. You lifted his face up with the toe of your foot and looked him in the eye. His puppy eye did nothing to ease your anger. You tossed him to the side and turned away completely. He whimpered again.

“My Lady, _please_ , forgive—“ Hongbin whimpered but you shushed him harshly before he could finish. N returned to you and fell to his knees, offering you the muzzle and cuffs.

“You put them on him,” you spat. N scrunched his nose in distaste but followed your orders anyway. He stepped over Hongbin’s prostrated figure, straddling his broad back. Squatting down, he pulled the muzzle onto Hongbin’s head from behind, roughly tugging it back to tighten the belts that secured it in place. It was beautiful leather, studded along the centerlines. It covered the entirety of his face below his nose, cupping his jaw to help keep it closed. It wasn’t the most secure and restrictive of muzzles, but it would serve its purpose. Hongbin whimpered into the muzzle, head lolling back down submissively as soon as N released him.

Next came the cuffs. N jerked Hongbin’s hands off the floor and behind his back, fastening them together with belted leather cuffs. Once done, he hit Hongbin’s back and stood up. He returned to you and knelt down at your feet. He pulled the crop from where he’d held it under his arm and presented it to you with both hands.

“Forgive me, My Lady. I should have briefed you more about Hongbin before bringing you here. I should have insisted on going over the contract with you before starting the session, even if it meant coming off as disrespectful,” N groveled. This dramatic change from dominant to submissive made you uneasy, though you supposed he had been submissive to you the whole time and it hadn’t quite clicked in your head. Closing your eyes and knitting your brows together in concern, you turned away from N. A sense of guilt at your own weakness and indecisiveness taking over. These were serious matters, and while you were inexperienced, you weren’t completely without knowledge.

Your hastiness and indecision was what had driven your last relationship into the ground two years ago. It had left you mentally scarred and weak and unable to step out and move on. You’d doubted everything about yourself as a dominant person after that and locked yourself away emotionally. N had known from the start, and Hongbin as well, judging from N’s words. Auntie had seen it in you too and forced you into this situation, graciously providing you with an avenue for second chance. If you’d been more inquisitive, more confident in this whole process and yourself, you wouldn’t have set them up to fail.

Stealing your resolve, you took the crop from N. He immediately lowered his hands. His head was bowed and was staring at the ground just in front of your toes. You placed the crop in your non-dominant hand and raised your dominant one. A crisp, clean snap resounded through the air and N hissed. The force of the backhand had turned his head to the side, the blow enough to leave a small cut on his cheekbone.

“We’re all a little bit at fault,” you admitted stepping back. You turned away from him completely and fixed your gaze on the door. “Pick Hongbin up and put him on the chair. And take his socks and shoes off.”

You could hear shuffling behind you. Hongbin growled and you heard a slap and harsh shush. More shuffling, a grunt from N and a few harsh whispers—then silence for a moment. A shoe plopped to the floor, followed shortly after by another. You turned around, just catching N pulling off Hongbin’s second sock. You approached them, the click of your heels on the stone drawing their attention. Once close enough, you shoved the end of the crop in N’s face and used it to push him away. He fell back on his ass and crawled backwards.

You turned your full attention to Hongbin. Hesitantly raising your hand to his hair, you searched his eye. Slowly stroking his hair, you tried to read his unfamiliar expression. What was he feeling now? Why was he feeling it? He held perfectly still under your touch, eye staring forward blankly.

“Do you know why I had you gagged and bound?” you asked him. He nodded his head. “Do you know why I called you a bad boy?” He nodded again. “Do you know why I’m upset?” Another nod. “Do you think you’re a bad boy?” He started to shake his head, but paused before nodding again. “Have you thought about what you did wrong?” Another nod. “Are you sorry?” Three nods. You ran the back of your hand down the side of his face, enjoying the silken feel of his skin. Bringing your hand under his chin, you tilted his head up.

“Then I forgive you,” you whispered, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Hongbin closed his eye and relaxed into your touch and the chair. “Even the most obedient dogs are pushed to their limits and snap sometimes,” you hummed. “But according to N, you aren’t the most obedient. Do you enjoy resisting?” Hongbin’s eye snapped open. “Hmm? Well, do you get a thrill fighting your restraints? Fighting your master?” He nodded hesitantly. You chuckled at his response, returning to stroking his hair.

You put the crop under your arm and brushed his hair completely out of his face. Running your thumb under his scarred and unseeing eye, you admired his beauty. You leaned down and pressed a feathery kiss just above his eye. When you pulled back you whispered, “That’s fine by me, but don’t ever hesitate to call the safe word or let me know when it’s too much. If you resist, it’s going to be much harder to know when to stop.”

“Stoplights,” N said from behind you. “The safe words here at the Museum are the colors of the stoplight.” You took note of N’s words but otherwise ignored him. You pulled away from Hongbin and took the crop from under your arms. Flipping your wrist, you tapped the end against his crotch.

“You never got your reward for stripping did you?” Hongbin was flaccid, any desire that had been built up through N’s earlier efforts having been lost during his punishment. But you knew by the desire in his eyes that he would quickly spring back up. You lifted the crop up and gave him a light slap. Raising it again, you came down slightly harder. Again, slightly harder. Again and again and again, harder and harder and harder until his back was arching beautifully in pain and he was pressing his half hard dick into the crop when it struck him. Each strike thoroughly elated you, driving you higher, sending jolts of pleasure straight to your crotch.

Satisfied with his hardening state, you pulled the crop away. Hongbin whimpered when he realized you had no intention of continuing. Bringing your free hand up to his pecs, you gently rolled his nipple under your fingers before pinching it. His eye twitched at the pain, but the expression it held seemed to be asking for more. You sharply twisted the flesh, enjoying as his expression twisted with it.

“What’s the threshold of your pain? Are you still green?” you asked him, wedging the crop between his legs and prying them further open with it. He nodded a few times, closing his eyes into the pain of the tightening twist and increasing pressure from your fingers. You smiled bitterly as you moved between his legs, suddenly at a loss of what to do. He was begging for more, but you weren’t sure how to give it to him, weren’t sure how to even fulfill your own burning desires. Though a few ideas flit through your mind, you pushed them away out of fear—fear of taking things too far, fear of losing control of yourself again, fear of disappointing his expectations of you as his dominant.

“Tch, I really am inexperienced,” you laughed to yourself, releasing the nipple and slapping the tender flesh with your hand. You let the hand wander up his flesh and into his hair. Pulling back on his hair harshly, you brought the crop up and struck him firmly on the nipple you’d just teased. A muffled moan. Your gaze fell to his crotch to find he was now fully straining against his underwear. You struck him there again before turning your attention to the other nipple.

This time you teased it with crop, flicking the nipple a few times before turning the flat edge to him and striking him hard enough to leave a mark. Another muffled moan. You pulled your arm back to strike again, but hesitated, lost as to where to hit next.

“Don’t hesitate. Just act,” N scolded you from behind. Frustrated, you jerked Hongbin’s head before releasing his hair and turning to look at N. He was still on the floor, erection tenting his suit pants. Breath hitching angrily in your throat, you tossed the crop to his feet.

“Then _you_ take the crop and show me what to do. Show me how well you’ve trained him. Show me how to make him feel good.”

“Yes, My Lady,” N said, bending forward to take the crop, though he seemed less than pleased by the request. You stepped away from Hongbin and to the side as N stood. He stepped forward and undid the buttons of his suit jacket, slid it off and placed it on the small table. You kept your eyes on him as he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, then undid his cuffs. As he rolled his cuffs, he asked, “You’re really comfortable giving up the control you’ve just established?”

Squeezing your eyes shut, you bit your lip. Taking in a deep breath, you sighed, “ _No_.” You glanced over to Hongbin, who was giving you the puppy eye again. “But I don’t know what to do.” The admission was almost painful—a stab straight to your ego. What had Auntie gotten you into? These were professionals and your confidence levels in your abilities were next to zero.

“As you wish,” N sighed in frustration.

He took Hongbin’s shoulder and threw him to the ground, moving to straddle his back. Kneeling, he worked the cuffs off Hongbin but did not stand after finishing. Instead, he slid back to sit on Hongbin’s ass and raised the crop. He struck, leaving behind a pink mark. Again. And again, until ten marks marred Hongbin’s back. N stood and kicked Hongbin onto his back. Hongbin grabbed N’s ankle, nails pressing through the fabric of his pants and socks. N simply glared, issuing one command, “ _Drop it._ ”

Eying you, Hongbin hesitantly released N’s ankle. “Good boy,” N praised, bringing his foot to Hongbin’s crotch. He pressed down, twisting his foot slightly. The loud groan that escaped Hongbin was barely muffled by the muzzle. He held your gaze, eye shaking in pleasure as he pressed up into N’s foot. N pulled back and gave a gentle kick to Hongbin’s balls. His eyes were half lidded with desire as he watched Hongbin’s expression. You licked your lips, suddenly feeling your confidence come back.

“Take off his muzzle and make him blow you,” you ordered. “I want him on his knees.” N’s head snapped in your direction, caught off guard by your sudden interest in controlling the situation again. His eyes turned to crescents as a wide smile spread across his lips.

“Yes, My Lady,” N agreed. He immediately set about unfastening his belt and removing it.

“If you misbehave too much, I’ll have him put both the muzzle and the cuffs back on you,” you warned Hongbin as you moved to fill the seat that had been vacated earlier. “And don’t touch your dick either.” Hongbin scarped his nails on the stones at the second order, drawing his fingers into a fist.

Free of his belt, N nudged Hongbin in the side, barking, “On your knees.” Hongbin rose to his knees, back perfectly straight and head hung in submission. N circled Hongbin, dragging the crop from Hongibn’s collarbone around to his spine. He struck him once before placing the crop under his arm and reaching for the buckle on the muzzle. Tossing it to the side, N gripped the side of Hongbin’s head and pressed the back of his head to his groin. Hongbin growled in distaste, eye narrowing.

Leaning over to look into Hongbin’s eye, N smiled and teased, “She’ll have you trained as a proper butter dog before you know it.” Hongbin’s growl deepened and intensified, almost turning into a bark as he tried to jerk away. “Oh no you don’t,” N hummed, delighted. He forced Hongbin’s head back and to the side so that his nose was pressed against N’s clothed erection. You shifted, tongue darting out over your lips as you realized that N had simultaneously shifted so that you had the perfect view.

Hongbin growled again, but N hushed him by tightening his grip. After a few moments, he released Hongbin and stepped around to the side. Under the direction of N’s hands, Hongbin shifted to accommodate the new angle for your viewing pleasure. N unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. He pumped it a few times before slipping a condom out of his pocket. He ripped it open and sheathed his cock in it before angling the tip just millimeters in front of Hongbin’s lips. You bit your lip, shifting again and beginning to hike your skirt up. Hongbin turned his head towards you, begging you with his puppy eye to let him out of this one.

“Lick it,” you directed. Hongbin wrinkled his nose in distaste, but returned his attention to N’s cock. Hesitantly, he stuck his tongue out and flicked it across the head of N’s dick. He lapped at it for a few moments before N buried his hand into Hongbin’s hair and pressed his cock to the submissive’s lips. Hongbin bulked, tried to pull back. You hummed, the sound causing him to open his mouth and take the head in.

As Hongbin began to bob, you felt yourself overcome with desire. You wanted his head between your legs, his tongue on your clit and in you. Hiking your skirt up all the way, you slid your hand down your underwear to your crotch just as N released a throaty groan. Hongbin had taken him in half way and had started a fast rhythm. N’s head lolled back and to the side, half lidded eyes meeting yours. He chuckled upon realizing what you were doing and trained his eyes on your fingers as you played with yourself.

“She’s playing with herself,” N groaned. Hongbin bulked for a second, but N forced him to start again. Hongbin clenched his fists at his side, having nowhere to put them. “She must like the way you look with a dick down your throat,” N continued to tease.

“Fuck his face,” you ordered, slipping a finger into yourself. N moaned at the command.

“My Lady gives good orders,” N groaned, forcing Hongbin to still.  He corrected Hongbin’s posture and began to thrust, burying his dick hilt deep into Hongbin’s throat. You stifled a moan at the beautiful site, twitching around your finger as you unconsciously thrust your hips. It didn’t take N long to finish from that point, groaning beautifully as he came into Hongibn’s mouth. He thrust a few more times before pulled back and stepping away from Hongbin. Immediately relaxing upon being set free, Hongbin swallowed his saliva. Panting for breath, he turned to you with his puppy eye, begging for the next order.

His eye went wide and his dick twitched in his underwear when he realized N had indeed been telling the truth. A mischievous grin spread across your lips. Pulling your finger out, you motioned for him to come. Sinking to all fours, he crawled to your feet. When you pressed your fluid covered finger to his lips, he immediately sucked it in. His tongue caressed the digit, drawing a pleasured hum from the back of your throat. Was this how he’d just treated N’s dick? You bit your lip, taking a deep breath in.

“Don’t cum until you’ve made me cum with that tongue of yours,” you ordered as you pulled your finger from his mouth. He looked up at you, catching your gaze.

“Can I please touch myself, My Lady?” he begged, voice quivering with need. You smiled sweetly, placing a hand on the top of his head and forcing him to look down at your crotch.

“Not until you make me cum,” you hummed. Hongbin nodded, eye wide as he stared at your crotch. He tentatively reached a hand up to your underwear, looking up to you for permission to remove them. You hummed in approval. He took a deep breath and pulled them down, hands sliding around to the back of your hips to ease them under your ass. You lifted your hips slightly to aid him. He slid the underwear down your legs and gently took your ankle, raising your leg slightly so he could free the leg of the fabric. Once he’d released you, you lifted the leg up, sliding to the edge of the chair and placing your heel on the corner to give him better access.

Leaving your underwear still looped around your other foot, Hongbin tentatively reached up and touched your inner thighs. Gently pressing the thigh of your raised leg open slightly more, he leaned down and ran his tongue across the entire length of your genitalia. Upon reaching your clit, he focused his effort there. He brought his left hand to your vagina, running his fingers along the outer walls before sliding one in.

A small moan caught in your throat at the sensations. You shifted your hips, but didn’t feel very satisfied. You lifted your raised leg over his shoulder and hooked it around him, pulling him in closer. He moaned as your heel dug into hi back, sending vibrations through you. Slipping a second finger into you, he found your g-spot and began to massage it, twisting and pumping it as he flicked his tongue on your clit.

A moan that didn’t belong to either you or Hongbin caught your ear, drawing you out of the stimulus that Hongbin was giving you. Looking up, you caught N slumped against the wall, pumping a new erection. You smiled devilishly, scoffing slightly as you returned your attention to Hongbin. Threading your hand into his hair, you pulled his head back and met his confused eye.

“Put your tongue in me,” you commanded. He nodded, wiggling his fingers in you. You shoved his face back down and he nuzzled his way back down to your pussy. Without removing his fingers, he talted his head to the side and began to tease you with his tongue. Lolling your head back, you moaned, gripping his hair especially tight as he slid his tongue in with his fingers. Between his tongue and fingers, you felt yourself quickly losing it. He was driving you up higher quicker and quicker. Almost ripping his hair out with your tight grip and pulling him in closer with your leg, you came. Despite your tensing with release, Hongbin kept going, building you higher into a second orgasm a few minutes later. Sated, you released his hair and relaxed into your chair.

“Go ahead and touch yourself,” you sighed contentedly. You watched, eyes half-lidded, as Hongbin pulled back, removing his fingers. You missed the thickness and sensation, but you figured you’d enjoy the show he was about to put on. He brought the fingers he’d had in you to his mouth and licked the fluids off before sliding them into his mouth.

Leg still hooked over his shoulder, you pressed him down, shifting so you were seated more upright. You brought your other leg around front and tapped your toe on his balls, causing him to twitch at the sensation. He’d soaked his underwear through with pre-cum and was most definitely about to go crazy. You kicked at his balls, drawing a throaty groan from his lips.

He pulled his fingers from his lips and slid his hands down his pelvic region and into his underwear. He focused his attention on his dick, pulling it out and stroking it roughly with his left hand as his right cupped his balls. You trailed the foot that rested on his shoulder down his torso, stopping when you reached his nipple. Crushing it under the toe of your heel and twisting your foot, you managed to draw a throaty moan from him. You shifted your foot up higher, this time catching the nipple with your heel.

Hongbin groaned, throwing his head back as he came, cum spurting onto his stomach as his abdominal muscles twitched. You lowered your leg to the ground as he crumpled, milking himself dry. His pants as he tried to catch his breath filled your ears. Leaning forward, you reached out to pet his head.

“Good boy,” you cooed. “You were such a good boy.” Hongbin pressed his head into your hand, lolling his head to look up at you. His eye was half lidded and filled with hazy pleasure. “You came beautifully, you pleasured me just right. Such a good boy.” A hesitant, nervous smile pulled on Hongbin’s lips as he tried to get his breathing under control. Quivering, he raised a hand to cover yours, squeezing it gently.

“Y-you… you were perfect too. A perfect Domme,” he said, swallowing nervously before smiling widely. “Perfect.” You pursed your lips, fighting back tears at the words. They struck the core of your insecurities, were the words you’d wanted to hear for years but didn’t think were true at all. You leaned down and kissed Hongbin, enjoying the sound of his giddy, nervous laugh as you pulled back.

“You’re beautiful. Perfect. Such a good boy,” you complimented as you pulled him back in for another, deeper kiss. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around your neck, careful to avoid getting his cum-covered hand in your hair or on your clothes. After a few moments of tender kissing, you pulled back, smiling at him. He smiled back, the affect almost blinding.

“Right now would be the best time to go over the contract,” N announced, catching you off guard. You’d forgotten he was even there. You looked up at him, discovering that he was tucking himself back into his pants. “Hongbin deserves to hear the terms and negotiate for himself,” N explained. He turned to Hongbin and commanded him to rise. Hongbin stood, readjusted himself back in his underwear, and clasped his hands in front of his crotch. You shifted and pulled your skirt back down to cover yourself.

“Then I suppose we should negotiate it,” you said, eyes falling to his crotch. Once N had composed himself, he began speaking.

“The terms of the contract will last for one year. During this period you will live with and financially support Hongbin. You will be in charge of his socialization and his sex life. The fee will be US$50,000. The Museum will collect $20,000 of this payment for providing the matching service and to make up for revenue lost had Hongbin remained in the Museum.

“$30,000 will be placed in a bank account in Hongbin’s name. Hongbin may at any point during the contracted period break the contract. The $30,000 will then provide him with a means of living. Hongbin may not have access to the account until the contract is ended. He must remain under contract for a minimum of one month.

“If you decide to end the contract early and Hongbin decides to return to the Museum, you will be refunded US$15,000. As for the services that you demand to be performed, they will follow those outlined in your interview sheet. And Hongbin’s demands…” N trailed off, turning toward Hongbin. “Speak your demands.”

“Let me take care of the house upkeep, respect the safe words, listen to my concerns when I feel the need to state them…” Hongbin said, eye roving the floor somewhat anxiously. His breath hitched and he looked up at you nervously with his puppy eye. “And… let’s work past our insecurities together.”

“That’s it?” N asked, surprised.

“The rest falls in line with My Lady’s demands,” Hongbin explained.

“You have no protests?” N asked, voice quickly serious.

“I have none.”

“And you, My Lady?” N turned back to you.

You took a deep breath, processing everything. This was a contract to own another person wholly. What had Auntie gotten you into? You weren’t sure you were ready for this, that you could be a good master. Yet she had insisted that you give a relationship another chance, had insisted that the Museum could find you the right partner through match making services. The process was weeks into negotiations. Everything about it set your nerves on fire. But you were lonely, and deep in your heart you knew that you wanted to try this, especially since Hongbin seemed to actually think you were a good master. Releasing your breath, you finally spoke.

“I don’t.”

“Then I would like to add one more stipulation,” N said. “Gain confidence in yourself and your decision. If you don’t have confidence in yourself, you cannot trust yourself. If you cannot trust yourself, Hongbin can’t trust you. And I will not feel comfortable allowing Hongbin to sign.”

You looked down at your hands. He was right. It was inexperience and ignorance that had made your first relationship fail horribly, but it didn’t mean that you couldn’t learn and pick yourself up. The feeling of broken uselessness that permeated you over the last two years had been crippling, but today you had managed to conduct yourself well. Though your inexperience and lack-of confidence had shown through several times, you were able to bring Hongbin to a somewhat pleasurable end. You had already agreed to this, had already come this far. You were beyond the point of doubting yourself as a master and needed to handle Hongbin with respect. You sat up straight in the chair and clasped your hands together tightly.

“I am confident in this decision. I realize that once the paper is signed, this is a contract that cannot lightly be broken.” N smiled. He moved to the small table and pulled an envelope and a pen from the inner breast pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to you. Opening it, you realized it was the contract. Swallowing, you turned to the table and signed the document. Hongbin stepped forward and took the pen from you when you were done, signing just below you.

“Congratulations!” N chirped, clapping his hands excitedly. He turned away, gliding across the room towards the cabinet. “My Lady has quite a bit of learning to do, but I will be dropping by occasionally to check up on Hongbin and monitoring your situation.” He opened the bottom drawer of the cabinet and pulled out a beautiful, thin leather chocker and leash. “But I think you’ll do fine.”

“A collar?” you asked, standing up. N nodded, his expression reminiscent of a contented cat.

“Hongbin’s collar,” he explained as he handed it to you. You fingered the leather, tongue darting across your lips as you pictured it on Hongbin’s neck. You turned to Hongbin and held the collar up. He shifted under your gaze, smiling nervously.

Your stomach knotted nervously as you pressed up on your toes. You brought the collar around his neck and fastened it, making sure that it was loose enough to be comfortable. You leaned back as N handed you the leash. You fastened it to the metal loop on the collar and stepped back, admiring how it looked against his porcelain skin. Hongbin examined the leash, running his fingers along it. After a few moments, he looked you in the eye and smiled brightly.

“My Lady.” When the words left his mouth, all the anxiety you were feeling up until that point left your body. You had a long way to go, but things would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Note Part2: And to ruin you so you can never look at this fic the same, I kinda realized that Hongbin was turning out quite a bit like Gollum/Smeagol in terms of personality xDD.  
> And as some of you know, I was going through a confidence slump while writing this. I powered through it, but had a lot of difficulties getting it to this point, but it wasn’t hard to write. I’m feeling better know, but I do think my insecurities came out in this piece just the slightest… hmmm….


End file.
